Trapped in a Uchiha love triangle!
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: This story is dedicated to my cousin Mercedes: After sometime being around Mercedes, Itachi and Sasuke end up falling in love with her. But with all of them having many secrets to hide and an inability to love who will capture her heart first?


**Hey here's another story I came up with. And this is for my cousin Mercedes. Hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I wish I did though**

Rain fell rapidly from the clouds. Darkness loomed overhead as thunder and lightning clashed together numerous time.

A young girl desperately clinged onto her jacket as she ran for her life with someone trailing behind her.

Girl: How did it ever come to this? Why? Why am I always finding myself...running away?

Numerous thoughts ran in the girls mind as she thought back to the previous event before she found herself in this predicament.

**(Flashback: Several hours before.)**

The girl sat there in her room, just looking into the darkness. And she was bored. Really bored. So she decided to find her friend and maybe go for a walk with him or something.

She walked out into the empty halls and looked for any sign of her friend. But there was none. And even though she had been in this house for a while it was still rather frightening every now and again.

She was about to turn back and just wait for her friend to find her but then she started to hear voices and she recognized one of them.

She went to the door where the two voices were talking and she pressed her ear against the door, listening to their conversation, trying to figure out who was talking. But it didn't take long.

Person: Itachi, have you brought me the files on the girl?

Itachi: Yes I have leader. Here they are.(He said while handing Leader a file.)

The girl gasps as she hears her friend talking.

Girl(Thinking): It's Itachi, I finally found him. Now I won't have walk around this castle being bored all day. Sweet!

Leader: Hm...Mercedes Lewis. This is the name of the girl you brought to us?

Itachi: Yes.

Leader: So how did you find her?

Itachi: After completing a mission, I came across her. She was in the forest on the outskirts of her village. Apparently her entire village had burst into flames, but for some reason, she didn't know why. But for an unknown reason the villagers blamed her for it and chased her out. And that's when I met her. I felt great power within her and thought she would be a great help to the Akatsuki so I brought her back here.

Mercedes ducked her head down, trying to hold back the tears brimming her eyes. She remembered that day perfectly well. One minute everything was perfectly fine, then the next thing she knew her village was being burnt to the ground and she was exiled from her own village. The pain still felt like ten thousand knives being stabbed into her back that she could never remove.

Leader: I see. Poor thing. Well is she strong?

Itachi: She exceptionally strong.

Leader: And she's already been on a mission?

Itachi: Only about three or four, but she completed them with flying colors.

Mercedes was so touched by his words. She already knew that she and Itachi were friends but he never said things this nice about her. Her cheeks started to flush a bright red.

Leader: I see. She's only been here two weeks and she shows alot of promise. It sounds like you have alot of confidence in her.

Itachi: I do.

Leader: Well she must be very good if you believe in her. But now we must put her to...the test.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror.

Itachi: Sir please no! She wouldn't be able to handle it!

Leader smirked alittle. Mercedes pressed her ear closer to the door.

Leader: Well where did all that stuff go about you believing in her and all?

Itachi: I do believe in her! I just don't think she'll be able to do something like that!!

Leader: I'm sorry Itachi. But if she's as good as you say she is, then she should have no problem with it. If you wish for Mercedes to stay in the Akatsuki...She must...

Itachi: Please no...!

Mercedes pressed her ear so close that she could probably hear their heartbeats if she pressed it any closer.

Leader: ...In order for her to stay in the Akatsuki...she must...take a life.

Mercedes eyes widened and fell to her knees as she looked at the door in horror.

Mercedes( Thinking): ...The only way I can stay in the Akatsuki is if I...kill someone?!

Itachi: Sir please! Is there anything else she can do to prove she's worthy?!

Leader: I'm sorry Itachi, but all the other Akatsuki members had to do it...Including yourself. Either she kills someone...or she can no longer stay here.

Mercedes let out another gasp. Not only was she shocked that they were going to force her to kill someone in order to stay. But also shocked that Itachi had already taken an innocent life in order to get in.

But she didn't know that her gasp was just alittle too loud. Loud enough for Leader and Itachi to hear. They already knew who it was.

Leader: Try to give it to her gently. We don't want to loss a valuable member of the Akatsuki.

Itachi: ...Understood...

Itachi then walked to the door. Mercedes could hear the footstep coming toward her, but for some reason, her body just couldn't react. She was completely frozen. Her body finally came back to life when she saw Itachi standing right above her.

Itachi: Mercedes, you were listening weren't you?

She couldn't respond. She was struck with shock and fear. Tears slowly fell down her eyes as she slowly scooted herself away.

Itachi: It's alright. Please Mercedes don't be afraid of me.

He said while reaching out a hand to touch her cheek but she quickly swatted it away before it made contact with her skin.

Mercedes: DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU COLD HEARTED KILLER!!

Itachi looked at her surprised. Mercedes always seemed like the sorta shy type. He never heard her yell before. Especially at him. But he understood that she was just scared, so he tried to be gentle with her.

Itachi: Please calm down. You only have to kill one, then you'll be in the Akatsuki for good.

Mercedes got angry.

Mercedes: Are you suggesting that I should just go to the first person I see and kill them for no good reason!! What the hell is wrong with you?! I would never take an innocent life for such a selfish reason!!

Itachi: Look! It's either that or you'll be left on the streets. Homeless and alone, desperate for even the smallest form of compassion that you won't ever be able to get because of the stupid choices you chose to make!! You'll be just like the first day I found you!

Mercedes looked shocked then with no hesitation she slapped him. ( Sorry to all you Itachi lovers but hey he had it coming.)

Itachi slowly turned his head back to her then harshly pushed her against the wall.

Itachi: Do you know what I could and should do to you for even thinking of hitting me like that?!

She looked at him scared, now thinking that she might have gone overboard with slapping him.

Itachi: I am trying to save you from living out in the cold world by yourself! And you thank me by slapping me?!

Mercedes: You never should have said those things about me! I could have taking care of myself!!

Itachi: Yeah right! Would you have wanted to though?! Hm?!

Mercedes: Well no...but it's better than taking someone's life! Something you wouldn't know anything about would you Itachi?!

Itachi: If you don't do it, Leader will kick you out!! And what'll happen to you then!!

Mercedes: I don't care what happens to me! I WON'T KILL ANYONE!!

Itachi: DAMNIT MERCEDES STOP BEING SUCH A FREAKIN' IDIOT!

And then to her surprise, he had quickly lowered his lips down onto hers. What the hell! First he was sitting there yelling at her and telling her she's stupid, and now he was kissing her?! This rates an 11 on the 1-10 confused scale!

His lips felt so soft as they touched hers in a gentle yet forceful manner. Her mind just utterly went blank. If she were a tv she would have the static going through her eyes. She had no idea what the heck was going on. A few moments more and he let her go. She looked at him in a confused daze.

Itachi: You may not know this but I care what happens to you. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I want you to be able to stay here...so that way I know you're safe...And to tell you the truth...I would miss not having you around.

Mercedes looked at him shocked and scared. She felt like she just got clocked on the head with the worlds biggest hammer. She honestly couldn't think straight. Did Itachi really mean all this?

She was really confused. She tried to say something but no words would come out. All she knew was that she couldn't take all of this in at once. She felt like he was moving way too fast. She's only know him for two weeks! She had to get away.

She quickly pushed Itachi off of her and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Itachi: MERCEDES WAIT!! (He shouted, chasing after her.)

**(End flashback)**

So now here she is, running for her life, while Itachi vastly chased after her.

Mercedes(Thinking): Why am I always running away? ( She thought with tears rolling down her eyes.)

Mercedes looked up and noticed that she was approaching a village. She was unfamiliar with the village but maybe they could help her.

She ran up to the gates and banged on the doors as loud as she could.

Mercedes: Hello!! Anyone! Someone, please help me!! Someone is after me! Please help!!

A ninja inside the village reported to the hokage about a woman's voice coming from the other side of the gates asking for help for she was being pursued. The hokage quickly told two ninja to open the gate and to send a shinobi incase the person chasing her was powerful. Or if she herself was dangerous.

The ninja did as they were told and a shinobi quickly headed toward the gate. Mercedes saw the gate opening and saw someone quickly running toward her. But for some reason she wasn't afraid of the person heading straight toward her. The shinobi stopped right infront of her.

Shinobi: Who are you? ( The shinobi said kinda rudely)

Mercedes: Um...my name is Mercedes Lewis. And I'm in desperate need of someones help... I'm being followed.

The Shinobi looked out towards the path she had came from and a few moments later, saw a figure heading toward them. The shinobi quickly jumped into the air and threw two kunai at him and both landed in each shoulder.

Itachi was prepared to fight back but then he saw the ANBU black cops heading his way. And since he had already been injured, he thought it'd be best to retreat for now.

Itachi then stared at Mercedes with glowing red eyes. She was very frightened.

Itachi: Don't think I've given up Mercedes! I will be back for you!

Then in a flash he disappeared. The Shinobi landed on the ground and walked toward her.

Mercedes: Thank you...for saving me...( She said shyly)

Shinobi: Don't mention it.

Mercedes: Oh! I forgot to ask...what's your name?

Shinobi:...It's Sasuke...

Mercedes: Oh...AH!

Mercedes bent down touching her leg in pain. Sasuke looked at her leg and saw a long gash going up the side of it. Then before he knew it, she had passed out. Sasuke quickly caught her before she fell to the ground and quickly carried her to the infirmary.

**Well that's the first Chapter. Hope you liked it so far. Ha! I left one heck of a cliffhanger didn't I?! I bet you guys are really confused as to how Mercedes got that gash on her leg. Well if you want to find out, along with what'll happen to her next, please send me a review, and I'll be more than happy to write the next chapter for you. See ya.**


End file.
